Reel fans
... while CAROLINE (See I listen to constertive crit instead of FALMER TROLLZ) ... :- ITS MY LIFE! Reel fans (also known as consertive critisim guys, though the two terms mean slightly different things) are the people who leave good reviews on MarissaTheWriter stories and their self-inserts. Their polar opposite is the falmer trollz. Description From Chapter 3 of ITS MY LIFE! on, it was established that people actually like MarissaTheWriter stories, and that those who don't should tell her precisely what is wrong, lest they be classed as trolls. Such mistakes typically tend to be trivial spelling errors in character names; however, very rarely they can be bigger plot-influencing changes. For example, once in Invader Zim: Born Again Christian Marissa corrected herself when it was pointed out that Gloria Deschanel performed a sacrilege when stabbing Dib with a crucifix, incorporating the message into her further chapters. Reel fans appear to be much less organized than falmer trollz. While reel fans, similar to falmer trollz, get cameos in MarissaTheWriter stories, no groups uniting reel fans have been mentioned. According to Marissa, the two main signs of significant reel fans are recording dramatic readings and drawing fanart. Fan stories, while they also usually are signs of a fandom, are not acknowledged by Marissa, likely due to her being left with a negative impression of fan stories after MarissaxChell. Corrections based on fan input *''ITS MY LIFE!'' **Character name "P-Boy" changed to "P-Body" **Andord Hell introduced in lieu of the setting of a Valve game (by "XHEADFONECHICKX") **Character name "Wheetly" changed to "Wheatly" (originally purported to be "Whaatly") **Character name "Glados" changed to "GLaDOS" **P-Body's gender changed from male to female **Character name "Gabe Jonson" changed to "Cave Jonson" (but not before Marrissa interpreted Cave Jonson as a different character) **Character name "Karolin" changed to "Caroline" **Usage of British insults adjusted (originally, "wank" was abandoned, before being reintroduced) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' **Character name "Piro" changed to "Pyro" (by Logic Editor) *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' **''Note: This story was written based on Skepkitty MSTing another story named "Zim born again" and making a comment that there should be no Zim conversion stories written.'' **Character name "Dip" changed to "Dib" (by Invader Phoenix) **Issues related to the usage of crucifixes adjusted (see above for more details) (by Invader Phoenix) *''Real Beauty'' **Skepkitty's gender changed from female to male (in light of the real person's coming out as transgender) *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' **Character name "Principal Business Man" changed to "Principal Business Lady" and the character's gender changed from male to female (in light of the real person's coming out as transgender) **Depiction of bronies adjusted to make not all of them rapists (by Supermariogirl) **Character name "Jenny Weasley" changed to "Ginny Weasley" (reversed, as Ginny changes her name to Jenny in-universe) **Depiction of Jenny Weasley and Harry Potter adjusted to make them less mean (by CadenGallic) *Not in any fanfic **Abortion plots abandoned due to the unintended pro-life message they carried (by CadenGallic) Fan input ignored by Marrissa *''ITS MY LIFE!'' **Feedback on Marrissa Roberts being a Mary Sue (dismissed in both Chapters 7 and 13) *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' **Feedback on Gloria Deschanel being a Mary Sue (dismissed in Chapter 2) Known reel fans *ASBusinessMagnet *Selphuerel *Cat Bountry (for ITS MY LIFE!) *Logic Editor *Invader Phoenix *lil-caliborn on Tumblr (as admitted on the now-defunct blog suemaryfanfiction) Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) (Author's notes only) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' (Author's notes only) *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' (Author's notes only) Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Protagonists Category:Self-inserts